The Black Ribbon Society
"So, you want into the Black Ribbon, do you? Or at least, you're interested. Good. We are a duelling society of those who have the courage to face a final death." The Black Ribbon Society '''is an underground cabal of duelists who fight each other to the death.__forcetoc__ Bringers of Death From spider pits to dueling rings, the zailors of the Wolfstack Docks enjoy violent sports, much like their monster-hunting counterparts in Watchmaker’s Hill. Feducci, a tomb-colonist rumored to be some sort of prince, is a patron of the brutal arts. Those who enjoy a good fight might find their calling in one of Feducci’s three illegal fighting arenas. The first arena, '''the Ring of Meat, is a chilly warehouse filled with hanging meat carcasses. The second arena, the Ring of Roses, is set in a crypt of victims from some long-forgotten plague. The third arena, the Painted Ring, is the top of the dome of St Fiacre’s Cathedral itself. Fighters who make a name for themselves amidst Feducci’s fighting rings may find themselves invited to join his inner circle of elite duelists, the Black Ribbon. Identifiable by the black ribbons they wear, the Black Ribbon is a society of duelists who fight with the courage to face final death. Their duels are overseen personally by Feducci himself and are not limited to the traditional arenas. Like in Knife-and-Candle, all of London is their dueling ground. Feducci awards the victor a small purse of rostygold, even if they don’t quite kill their opponent forever. If a duel does end in permanent death, the victor claims and wears the ribbon of their fallen opponent. According to Feducci, the current Black Ribbon has fallen far from its former glory. Its members used to be solely monster-hunters who looked all across the Unterzee for ferocious beasts to slay. It is said that it was these hunters who brought snuffers to New Newgate. Originally by NiteBrite Current Members There are at present seven known members of the Black Ribbon including Feducci himself, although it is hinted at that there were more in the past. Past members are presumed to be permanently dead, as Feducci does not permit anyone to leave the Black Ribbon once they join except through death. The known members of the Black Ribbon include: *'Colonel Pommery, the Fierce Artillerist': A retired artillery regiment commander who prefers to duel with large pistols. Notoriously xenophobic. He considers anyone who requests a non-fatal duel to be a coward. *'Father Norton, the Pugilistic Priest': An American priest who favors blunt instruments and fisticuffs. He duels to redeem himself for some unknown tragedy that befell him in his homeland, and believes it to be a lesser sin than suicide. *'Mr Inch and His Menagerie': A well-known trainer of exotic animals and the supplier of the Labyrinth of Tigers, his menagerie boasts badgers, a lizard bigger than a man (named Bartholomew), an extraordinary multitude of snakes, and a leopard. When forced to duel one-on-one, Mr Inch uses a sword-cane. He appears to be very fond of the Duchess. *'Captain Vendrick, the Drunken Zailor': A honourable knife-fighter who drowns his ennui in bottles of rum. He will not hold a lethal duel unless the opponent has wronged him. He loves the Errant Duelist dearly. *'The Errant Duelist': Formerly a member of the Society, she left dueling behind to join the drownies, much to Feducci's displeasure. She battles with a gaff hook. She loves Captain Vendrick very much, and in death, she hopes to meet him beneath the waves. *'Chi Lan, the Royal Fencing Instructor': A fencer of international fame and well-known for her mastery of both Chinese and European styles, Chi Lan teaches her skills to the royal children now. She only duels to the death, for reasons unknown. It appears she has some relationship with a mysterious woman who rides with the Boatman. Category:Factions Category:Other Things of Significance Category:Formatted